backyardsportsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Backyard Sports Tennis Tournament
Backyard Sports Tennis Tournament is the very 1st Tennis Backyard Sports Game and The whole game was games of tennis. It features all the backyard kids and they have the 2004 appearence with the same voices as Backyard Football from Gamecube. Samantha has the same voice as Muffy from "Arthur". Arthur Chen has the same voice as Reese worthington. Joey Mac has the same voice as The Brain from "Arthur". The game is in 3D. Cast *Ryan Drummond as Pablo Sanchez *Karlisa McKinney as Luanne Lui *Danny Cooksey as Marky Dubois, Tony Delvecchio, Joey MacAdoo and Reese Worthington *Candi Milo as Annie Frazier, Amir Khan, and Gretchen Hasselhoff *Cree Summer as Stephanie Morgan, Jocinda Smith, and Kiesha Phillips *Tom Kenny as Achmed Khan *Lani Minella as Ricky Johnson, Maria Luna, and Dante Robinson *Dee Bradley Baker as Pete Wheeler, Abner Dubbleplay, Grover Vinton, and Kenny Kawaguchi *Sue Rose as Vicki Kawaguchi, Vinnie The Gooch, and Kimmy Eckman *Cleo Thomson as Sunny Day, Sally Dobbs, and Ronny Dobbs *Jenna Von Oy as Ulukula Kakali *Khary Peyton as Ernie Steele and Barry DeJay *Charles Alder as Ace Patterson and Arthur Chen *Jeff Bennett as Oz Von Hasselhoff *Jess Harnell as Mikey Thomas, Jorge Garcia, and Dmitri Petrovich *Clea Lewis as Ashley Webber, Sidney Webber, and Billy Jean Blackwood *Pamela Aldon as Lisa Crocket and Angela Delvecchio *Sonya Leite as Samantha Pearce *Ben Diskin as Earl Grey, Chuck Downfield, and Buddy Cheque Playable Characters (Color coded) #Pablo Sanchez: Black #Keisha Phillips: Lavender #Amir Kahn: Pink #Achmed Kahn: Red #Dmitri Petrovich: Mahogany #Vicki Kawaguchi: Yellow #Dante Robinson: Blue #Annie Frazier: Green #Billyjean Blackwood: Forest Green #Angela Delvecchio: Grey #Maria Luna: Orange #Gretchen Hasselhoff: Brown #Kenny Kawaguchi: White #Ashley Webber: Turquoise #Sidney Webber: Lime Green #Pete Wheeler: Purple #Ronny Dobbs: Cream #Sally Dobbs: Dark Pink #Tony Delvecchio: Sky Blue #Lisa Crocket: Violet #Kimmy Eckman: Dark Yellow #Reese Worthington: Teal #Stephanie Morgan: Periwinkle #Jocinda Smith: Rose #Marky Dubois: Mulberry #Jorge Garcia: Emerald Green #Ernie Steele: Dark Brown #Luanne Lui: Magenta #Mikey Thomas: Peach #Ricky Johnson: Light Grey #Arthur Chen: Salmon #Joey MacAdoo: Dark Purple #Samantha Peirce: Aquamarine #Ulukula Kakali (can be unlocked using the code "TIKI") = Mint Green #Grover Vinton (can be unlocked using the code "BOOMERANG") = Sea Green #Oz Von Hasselhoff (can be unlocked using the code "DRACULA") = Dark Grey Non-Playable #Sunny Day #Chuck Downfield #Abner Dubbleplay #Buddy Cheque #Barry DeJay #Vinnie the Gooch #Earl Grey Doubles Partners (Tournament) Achmed - Pete Amir - Joey Angela - Gretchen Annie - Samantha Arthur - Pablo Ashley - Angela Billy Jean - Sidney Dante - Annie Dmitri - Achmed Ernie - Ricky Gretchen - Maria Jorge - Ernie Jocinda - Kimmy Joey - Marky Kenny - BillyJean Keisha - Dmitri Kimmy - Arthur Lisa - Stephanie Luanne - Vicki Maria - Dante Marky - Mikey Mikey - Amir Pablo - Lisa Pete - Keisha Reese - Jorge Ricky - Tony Ronny - Sally Sally - Marky Samantha - Kenny Stephanie - Jocinda Sidney - Ashley Tony - Reese Vicki - Achmed Ulukula - Oz (can be unlocked using the code: "MINTGREY") Notes: The name in front of the dash is who the player's playing as. The name behind the dash is the CPU. Doubles Partners (Training Mode) Achmed - Amir Amir - Pete Angela - Tony Annie - Maria Ashley - Sidney Billy Jean - Annie Dante - Billy Jean Dmitri - Pete Ernie - Ricky Gretchen - Samantha Pablo - Luanne Samantha - Dante Notes: The name in front of the dash is who the player's playing as. The name behind the dash is the CPU. Category:FanGames